fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MadameMist
Welcome Hi, welcome to the MadameMist! Thanks for your edit to the Fairytail: Secret Wars page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 10:01, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Before I say yeah or nah, is what you want a Lost Magic or a normal magic? If it's the former, then can you give me details on what it does, please? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:52, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, if it's just that, just make it a normal magic. Now, if it could create and manipulate all sorts of bugs, then it'd be worthy of a Lost Magic. Anyway, go ahead. Also, some advice- you only really need my permission for all types of Lost Magic and Slayer Magic- also entirely new spirit types (like Familiar Spirit Magic). You're free to make any other type of magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:02, March 28, 2016 (UTC) The owner of a page needs to have been absent for a year before you can edit/adopt their page, so just make your own page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:09, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Please tell me you got your name from the Skulduggery Pleasant character!! Garlicfork (talk) 13:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Yo Hey; I've noticed that you're only using Grimgar characters for your storyline. Just a warning, you can't make a cross over, so you should change bits about their personalities and dynamics to avoid getting called out on it. Also, there is no image claiming so don't get your panties in a twist when someone uses the same image or a similar image to one of theirs for a character. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords)